Rebelle
by HermRulz
Summary: Hermione a décidé de se prendre en main. Elle ne veut plus être la miss je sais tout de Poudlard, autant par son look que par son attitude. Elle devient REBELLE. M pour plus tard.
1. Fini la miss parfaite!

Et voilà le premier chapitre de la première fic que je poste! Soyez indulgents! ;)

Rating : M, pour plus tard

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR, bla bla bla, et c'est fait pour toute la fic, ok!

J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture!

_HermRulz_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fini la miss parfaite!**

Hermione se regardait dans la glace, l'air pensif. L'image que le miroir lui reflétait était loin d'être laide, mais Hermione, qui se consacrait corps et âme à ses études, ne prenait pas le temps de se maquiller, de se faire jolie, bref, elle ne prenait pas autant soin d'elle que de ses travaux scolaires.

Depuis le début des vacances d'été, cependant, elle songeait de plus en plus à se relooker, trouvant que l'image de l'élève modèle, à dix-sept ans, c'était devenu un peu ringard. « Un peu de changement ne me ferait pas de tort », se dit-elle.

Chérie, le souper est prêt, lui cria sa mère du bas des escaliers.

- J'arrive!

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, qu lui renvoya un visage décidé et elle descendit pour le repas. Sa décision était prise. Il ne lui manquait que l'aide de sa meilleure amie moldue, Caroline, pour sa petite transformation. Justement, Hermione allait dormir chez elle ce soir, elle pourrait lui parler de son idée. Elle mangeait avec appétit sa lasagne, tout en pensant à Caroline. « C'est définitivement la personne la mieux placée pour m'aider. C'est la fille la plus branchée que je connaisse, et elle me connaît probablement mieux que je ne me connais moi-même ». Caroline savait en effet qu'Hermione était une sorcière, et cela l'avait enchantée…jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache que son amie ne pouvait faire de magie en dehors de l'école.

Pour ce qui est de l'habillement, Caroline portait de tout, pourvu que ce soit court, moulant ou encore transparent. C'était très à la mode, mais peut-être un peu trop pour la studieuse Hermione qui ne souhaitait pas devenir la Pansy Parkinson du collège.

Après le souper, elle se rendit en patins chez son amie, qui n'habitait qu'à deux pâtés de maison de chez Hermione. Elle sonna. Ce fut Caroline qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

- Hey! Mais si c'est pas ma Herm'!

Elle la serra contre elle, comme si elles s'étaient quittées il y a deux ans, et non la veille.

- Salut Caro! Écoute, j'ai un immense service à te demander, lui dit-elle tout en franchissant le seuil de la porte, je veux changer de look, et tu dois absolument m'aider!

Son amie lui sourit comme si l'on avait annoncé que son groupe rock favori arrivait en ville, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Ça fait des années que j'attends que tu me dises ça! Il était temps!

Elle entrèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescente, et dressèrent tout de suite la liste de tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour rendre Hermione présentable à un mec, comme le disait si bien Caroline.

- Il faut remédier à tes cheveux touffus, te trouver des vêtements à la mode, te montrer la bonne attitude à adopter avec les garçons (Hermione leva les yeux au ciel) et, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion, quelques tatouages et piercings ne te feraient pas de mal…

Hermione eut un air affolé et regarda amie qui avait le nez, le sourcil, la lèvre, le nombril et les oreilles percées, en plus de quelques tatouages.

- Caro, je sais bien que tu aimes ces trucs-là, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon style…

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on est ici. Pour que tu changes de style, non? Allez, sors le petit côté Serpentard en toi! Pouffa son amie.

- Je suis une Gryffondor! Rappela-t-elle. Sans une once de germe Serpentard, fit-elle avec dégoût.

- D'accord, on en reparlera pour les piercings, mais je n'abandonne pas la partie!

Elles se réservèrent la journée du lendemain pour aller acheter la nouvelle garde-robe d'Hermione, et passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Juste avant d'aller se coucher, Caroline avoua à Hermione qu'elle trouvait que « ses sourcils étaient une abomination », et Hermione, tout en s'examinant d'in œil critique, laissa son amie lui épiler, tout en grimaçant à chaque poil enlevé. Peu après, elles se glissèrent dans leurs draps, et Caroline murmura à Hermione :

- Je connais plus d'un garçon à qui tu vas faire de l'effet.

- Caro, je ne change pas pour les garçons, mais pour ma satisfaction personnelle.

- Et celle des autres, répliqua Caroline.

Hermione lui jeta un oreiller avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Caroline réveilla son amie en lui relançant le même oreiller. Hermione émergea d'entre les draps, l'air tout endormi, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Elle allait commencer une longue tirade comprenant essentiellement une série d'insultes contre son amie, mais Caroline ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- On n'a pas que ça à faire, grouille-toi, la journée va être bien remplie…

Les deux filles se trouvaient maintenant en plein centre-ville, dans une rue bondée de magasins de toutes sortes. Elles avaient déjà un nombre de paquets non négligeables. En fait, elles en avaient terminé avec les achats de vêtements. Hermione était un peu découragée de tout ce que Caroline lui avait fait acheter, et se demandait si elle aurait un jour le courage de porter ces « trucs-là » en public. Elle pensait qu'après cette éprouvante journée de magasinage, elles retourneraient à la maison, mais Caroline semblait avoir d'autres plans en tête.

Elle la traîna de force jusqu'à un salon de coiffure, où elle pris rendez-vous pour Hermione sans le lui dire. Dès qu'elles furent entrées, la coiffeuse se précipita sur Hermione en murmurant pour elle-même :

- Oh mon Dieu, il y a du pain sur la planche… Oh mon Dieu…

Hermione avait entendu la remarque et n'Était pas du genre à se laisser insulter sans répliquer, mais Caroline lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Elle est un peu bizarre, mais c'est une excellente coiffeuse alors s'il te plaît…

C'est ainsi que une heure plus tard, elles ressortirent du salon, et qu'étonnamment, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était très satisfaite de cette coupe de cheveux nouvelle. Ses cheveux étaient toujours assez longs, mais la dame les lui avait dégradés. Elle lui avait aussi aplatis et Caroline avait convaincu Hermione de s'acheter le fer plat en question. Hermione avait bien essayé de lui dire qu'arrivée à Poudlard, il ne servirait à rien puisque qu'elle pourrait utiliser un charme capillaire lissant, mais Caroline lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas pour avoir les cheveux « en broche à foin » pour le reste des vacances.

Tandis que les deux adolescentes argumentaient toujours sur l'utilité de fer plat, Caroline conduisait subtilement la brunette vers une boutique de tatouages et piercings. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle était entrée à l'intérieur et son amie avait déjà demandé les prix pour les piercings. Quand Hermione réalisa ce que Caroline tentait de faire, elle essaya de l'en empêcher :

- Mais t'es malade! Je ne me ferai jamais percer où que ce soit! Je hais les aiguilles, je ne peux supporter le sang et je suis sûre que ça ferait très mal…

Caroline la regardé un instant d'un air désespéré, comme si Hermione était la pire trouillarde de la planète, avant de lui répondre :

- Écoute, je ne fais pas ça pour te punir, alors s'il te plaît, sois un peu plus coopérative. Ça ne fait pas très mal, tu vas seulement sentir un petit pincement, et je suis sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas. De toute manière, si tu ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, je te le fais moi-même dans ton sommeil…termina-t-elle à la blague.

- D'accord, dit Hermione qui se sentait un peu plus rassurée. Mais à quel endroit?

- Je ne vais pas décider ça pour toi quand même!

- Ok. J'y vais. Reste ici je veux te faire la surprise, dit-elle en suivant le tatoueur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione revint, l'air heureux. Caroline la regardait d'un air bizarre. Elle finit par lui dire :

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi? Tu t'es dégonflée à la dernière minute, c'est ça?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione releva un peu son t-shirt, qui laissa voir un petit diamant qui ornait son nombril. Elle sourit et dit :

- Ça n'a même pas saigné!

- Oups! Désolée. En tout cas c'est très beau tu ne trouves pas?

- Je n'y suis pas encore habituée, mais je crois que je vais aimer…

- Et maintenant, voyons ce qu'ils ont comme tatouages…

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui! S'écria Hermione. Une autre fois peut-être.

- J'ai compris…dommage tout de même… Retournons à la maison pour que tu essayes tes nouvelles fringues! Ensuite, après le repas, on ira au cinéma. On va tester ton charme!

Les filles revenaient du cinéma. Elles riaient tellement que les larmes leur montaient aux yeux. Il était question d'un jeune homme qui s'était retourné pour admirer Hermione et qui avait heurté un lampadaire. Il s'était effondré, et se relevait à présent en titubant.

Hermione avait beau dire qu'elle ne changeait que pour elle-même, cela flattait son ego de voir que l'on se retournait à son passage. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il faut dire qu'elle était habillée d'une manière très différente à celle de l'ancienne Hermione. Elle portait un haut rouge à fines bretelles qui laissait voir son piercing, avec un décolleté en V, et des jeans bleu foncées élimés sur les fesses et dans le bas. Elle avait mis une de ses nouvelles paires de baskets, et s'était un peu maquillée. C'était indéniable, elle se faisait remarquer par la gent masculine. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre!

Par pitié, donnez-moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises!

Si ça plaît, je posterai le prochain chapitre dans pas trop longtemps! ;)


	2. On ne perd pas de temps!

Bonjour! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, sur lequel j'ai effacé beaucoup plus que pour le premier chapitre!

J'essaie de montrer Hermoine sous un nouveau jour, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

En tout cas, voilà la suite, juste après les reviews!

_Annabanana-the-cold :_ Merci pour tous ces supers compliments! J'espère que tu aimeras autant le deuxième chapitre que tu as aimé le premier! Au fait, je te suit infiniment reconnaisante de m'avoir dit comment changer et accepter les reviews anonymes! Je ne le savait pas! ;) Bizes+.

_Maryange :_ Contente que tu aimes autant! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Je vais t'envoyer un mail juste après avoir posté! Voilà la suite, laisses-moi tes commentaires!

_Audrey :_ Rebonjour! Je vois qu'on fréquente les mêmes sites! Pas obligée de lire deux fois! ;)

_HermRulz_

* * *

**Et Wala! Voici le deuxième chapitre intitulé :**

**_On ne perd pas de temps!_**

Ce matin-là, Hermione se préparait avec une attention particulière due à l'importance de la journée. Les vacances étaient en effet terminées et le Poudlard express partirait à onze heures précises, comme à l'habitude.

La raison pour laquelle Hermione se préparait avec tant de soins était simple; elle voulait montrer à tous et à chacun qu'elle n'était plus pareille à l'an passé, qu'elle avait changé, et pour le mieux. Elle appliquait donc les conseils maquillage qui lui avaient donnés Caroline des semaines auparavant, et elle y réussissait fort bien.

Sa garde-robe était maintenant complètement renouvelée et c'est pourquoi l'étudiante n'eut aucun mal à dénicher une jupe courte noire et une blouse blanche de son placard. S'habiller sexy était devenu pour elle aussi naturel que de respirer. Après avoir enfilé la jupe, elle ajusta la blouse en y faisant, ce qui mettait sa non négligeable poitrine en valeur. Elle ajouta à cet assortiment de hautes bottes en cuir noir et une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent. Le tout lui donnait un air de collégienne sexy, tout à fait le style recherché pour cette journée.

Elle sourit en imaginant l'air que feraient Ron et Harry en la voyant. « Eux aussi doivent avoir changé, j'ai hâte de voir quels mecs sexy ils sont devenus », pensa-t-elle.

Hermione descendit à la cuisine sans se regarder une dernière fois dans la glace, sachant pertinemment que son look était parfait. (N/A : Elle a pris confiance en elle la p'tite Herm'!) Elle salua sa mère et son père de son plus beau sourire et s'installa à table pour engloutir son petit-déjeuner en un temps record, vu l'heure déjà tardive. Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur la tenue de sa fille. Il avait escompté que le nouveau look d'Hermione était passager et que ses habitudes vestimentaires reviendraient en même temps que l'école. Ses espoirs avaient étés vains, car elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de redevenir la « Hermione moche », comme elle l'appelait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite famille se trouvait devant le mur de briques qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. La mère d'Hermione était en pleurs, comme à chacun des départs de sa fille pour l'école, mais ils durent abréger les adieux car le train partait dans moins de dix minutes. Elle embrassa une dernière fois ses parents et ferma les yeux pour franchir la barrière de la voie 9 ¾. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son univers familier. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus chez elle dans le monde magique et elle était heureuse d'y être de retour.

Tout en jetant des regards de tous les côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir ses amis, Hermione se hâtait de rejoindre l'avant du train. Elle avait un compartiment réservé grâce à son tout nouvel insigne de préfète en chef. Elle avait mérité cet honneur pour s'être merveilleusement acquitté de son devoir de préfète et elle comptait exécuter ce nouveau travail avec autant de zèle que le précédent. Un instant après avoir eu cette idée, elle songea soudainement que l'on qualifiait souvent les préfets de nuls et qu'on les trouvait rarement branchés. Comme son look et son insigne étaient pour le moins que l'on puisse dire en contradiction, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qui était rapidement devenu un dilemme de conscience…

Toute à ses pensées, la Gryffondor sursauta lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Elle se leva lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était ses deux meilleurs amis qui venaient d'entrer.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les trois adolescents de détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds. Apparemment, ce que les garçons voyaient était des plus séduisants, car ils avaient tous deux les yeux exorbités. Hermione, par contre, se surprit d'être déçue dans ses attentes. Harry et Ron avaient grandi, certes, mais leur visage d'home était contredit par une expression immature, enfantine même et ils s'habillaient toujours comme lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans.

Hermione ne laissa pas ces quelques détails obscurcir sa joie et elle leur sauta dans les bras en s'écriant :

- Vous m'avez manqué les gars!

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué Hermione.

- Mais tiens, dit Ron d'un ton faussement surpris, tu es dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chefs, c'est fou ce que je suis surpris!

- Ouais, on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, renchérit Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, consternée que sa réputation la précède, même avec ses amis.

- Bon les gars, c'est pas que je veuille vous jeter dehors, mais le train va bientôt démarrer et j'ai des obligations de préfète en chef qui m'attendent, (ce qui était totalement faux) dit-elle en les poussant dans le dos. Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un dernier regard étonné et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

Hermione s'affala sur la banquette, exténuée par cette brève entrevue. Elle se releva par contre en un instant lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre, celle de son compartiment en l'occurrence. « C'est sûrement l'autre préfet en chef », se dit-elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'appuyer nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de constater l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Malefoy.

Évidemment.

Ce dernier la détailla rapidement et une étincelle parut s'allumer dans ses yeux pourtant d'acier.

- Granger, dit-il calmement.

- Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle avait eu des pensées meurtrières à l'adresse de Dumbledore qui semblait s'amuser à lui pourrir la vie en lui flanquant son pire ennemi comme partenaire. « Un pire ennemi sexy », remarqua-t-elle, « mais un pire ennemi tout de même ».

Drago Malefoy, septième année à Serpentard, était en effet réputé pour ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir. Aussi séduisant qu'arrogant, il portait des jeans noirs, une chemise grise entrouverte et il affichait son habituel air supérieur, sans compter son regard qui semblait dire : « Je suis immensément beau et je le sais ».

Malefoy s'assit tranquillement sur une banquette et Hermione en fit de même en face de lui. Il la regarda pendant un long moment avant de lui demander :

- On joue à la collégienne délurée?

- Ça te plairait?

- Jamais avec une sang-de-bourbe Granger. Ça risquerait de souiller mon sang tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur. Cependant, si tu ne charges pas trop cher, Crabbe et Goyle seraient probablement intéressés. Pas de danger quant à la pureté de leur sang, je crois qu'ils avaient tous deux un quelconque parent ayant de gènes de singe, vu leur quotient intellectuel.

Hermione ne savait trop quoi penser de Malefoy. Après tout, il venait de la traiter de sang-de-bourbe, et d'insinuer qu'elle se prostituait, mais il venait d faire de l'humour, un exploit de sa part, et ce aux dépens de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle décida de poursuivre la « conversation » sur le même sujet :

- Et si on parlait du célèbre Malefoy qui s'est tapé la moitié des filles de Poudlard et qui compte probablement se faire l'autre moitié cette année?

Malefoy eut une drôle de réaction. Un expression de douleur naquit sur son visage pendant un instant, mais il se recomposa un masque d'indifférence avant de dire, tout en se relevant de son banc :

- Granger, si on est pour collaborer tout l'année scolaire, on ferait mieux d'arrêter de se lancer des vannes et de se respecter un minimum.

- On se demande qui a commencé! Dit Hermione d'un ton ironique, en se levant à son tour, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Peut-on faire une trêve? Demanda Malefoy dans un effort surhumain pour être civilisé.

- Bien sûr et comment concluons-nous cet accord? Demanda la Gryffondor en s'approchant du jeune homme d'un pas.

- Aucune idée, dit-il en s'approchant à son tour.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se regardaient intensément dans les yeux, une expression de désir presque clairement visible sur le visage.

Comme s'ils voulaient que l'un cède avant l'autre, malgré leur désir, aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour abolir la maigre distance qu'ils conservaient entre leurs visages. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air diablement sensuel, et finalement, Malefoy craqua.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, qui croyait plutôt que Malefoy serait brutal. C'était tout le contraire. Il était doux et caressait Hermione comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, ce qui rendait la chose plus affolante encore. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser, et d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il insistait pour y forcer le passage. Malefoy embrassait comme un Dieu, et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit pressant.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent fixement pendant un instant qui sembla durer l'éternité, et Hermione se décida finalement à briser le silence pour dire :

- Marché conclu Malefoy, on fait une trêve…

* * *

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre 2! Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est plus long que le dernier, mais il a été plus difficile et plus amusant à écrire!**

À la suite, pour ceux qui la veulent!

Commentaires s'il vous plaît! 


End file.
